bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WhiteSpice/Spike Stalling Strategies
I've improvised a strategy great for dealing with most Bloon types in general, which I have dubbed "Spike Stalling". The Main Strategy The idea of Spike Stalling is to use Spike Factories at the end of a track for popping power, and using Ice Towers, Glue Gunners and other slowdown towers to slow the bloons down, giving the spikes time to generate. Ways to Begin Generally it's good to begin Round 1 with a Spike Factory if playing on Easy. If on another difficulty, you should complete Rounds 1 and maybe 2 with Road Spikes or purchase a Dart Monkey to quickly buy a Spike Factory without losing lives. Once a Spike Factory is set up, a Glue Gunner or Ice Tower should be purchased, and basic upgrades should be purchased. As time goes on the Spike Factory should be upgraded, and the Glue/Ice Tower should also recieve further upgrades. To deal with MOAB-class bloons, MOAB-SHREDR spikes can be used, or a different tower set to "Strong" such as a Super Monkey or MOAB Mauler. Bloon Types Lead Lead bloons can easily be dealt with cheaply using Corrosive Glue or Snap Freeze. It's normally good to also have a backup such as using both, having White Hot Spikes or another Lead-popping tower, as Glue or Ice can occasionally miss leads. Camo Camo bloons are normally not a problem due to Spike Factories. Camo leads can be dealt with using White Hot Spikes or a Monkey Apprentice if necessary, though the spikes are preferred. MOAB-class bloons cannot be camo, so camos normally never get through. The Spiked Ball upgrade guarantees protection from camo ceramics. Regen Regen bloons can be an issue if your Spike Factory is far away from your Glue, Ice or popping towers. A powerful Spike Factory can help prevent this, though large regrow rushes could be deadly. Placing a tower with good popping power near the Spike Factory can prevent this. White/Zebra White and zebra bloons can sneak past an Ice Tower, meaning in large groups they can cause damage. This can be prevented with an upgraded Glue Gunner who can melt the White and Zebra layers before they reach the Ice Tower. Ceramic Ceramics may be a problem as they are unaffected by glue. A powerful tower or Bloonchipper can pop the Ceramic layer, causing the glue to take effect. MOAB-Class MOAB-class bloons can soak up a lot of spikes, so using spikes to kill them is not recommended without the MOAB-SHREDR upgrade. A powerful tower can be used to deal with MOAB-class bloons or a large amount of MOAB-SHREDR factories. Different Towers Dart Monkey Dart Monkeys can be helpful early-game for small, cheap popping power or coverage until a Spike Factory can be purchased. Triple Darts can be used to pop some bloons, taking pressure off the Spike Factory. A Juggernaut can also be a deadly source of popping power in the right space, again taking pressure off the Spike Factory. Tack Shooter Tack Shooters are generally helpful for popping large rushes of bloons and not tougher bloons such as MOABs. The Ring of Fire can be used to pop these rushes and cripple regrow rushes, and Blade Maelstrom could be used to clean large amounts of bloons. Sniper Monkey Sniper Monkeys are very helpful for clearing out stronger bloons ingame. Deadly Precision and Cripple MOAB can be used mid game to take out threatening bloons like Ceramics and MOABs. Semi Automatic Rifle is a good way to chop down larger rushes of Rainbows and Ceramics. Boomerang Thrower Boomerang Throwers are a great source of popping power. Both upgrade paths offer great popping power if used correctly. Ninja Monkey Ninja Monkeys are useful for dealing with camo rushes early on, and for some popping power early and mid game. Flash Bomb is useful for crippling rushes, and Sabotage Supply Lines can be used to slow bloons down and generate extra spikes. Bloonjitsu can offer cheap popping power. Bomb Tower Bomb Towers offer excellent rush control and a cheap way of dealing with lead bloons. MOAB Maulers and Assassins are great for dealing with MOABs (obviously), and Cluster Bombs and Bloon Impact can maximise popping power, Bloon Impact also slowing the bloons allowing spikes to build up. Ice Tower Ice Towers are a main part of Spike Stalling; they allow bloons to be slowed down and spikes to build up. Arctic Wind and Viral Frost offer even more slowing down, and Ice Shards allows more popping potential. Glue Gunner Glue Gunners are also very useful. Glue in general can slow down the bloons. Glue Hose and Striker allow the Glue Gunner to make sure no bloons are left unglued, as well as being able to glue bloons more than once on certain tracks. Bloon Dissolver and Liquifier can make short work of bloon rushes as long as Glue Splatter has been purchased. Monkey Buccaneer Monkey Buccaneers are great popping power and support due to their great range. Cannon Ships can make short work of lead bloons and offer rush control, and the Pirate ability can take down the occasional MOAB. Destroyer and Aircraft Carrier hugely increase popping power. Monkey Ace Monkey Aces are great popping power if used correctly. Neva-Miss Targeting and Spectre can make short work of many rushes, and Dart Storm can also pop bloons all over the screen. Ground Zero is great for troubled situations. More coming soon! Category:Blog posts